<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiibouma Oneshots by Azrealrou_Kiibouma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542717">Kiibouma Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrealrou_Kiibouma/pseuds/Azrealrou_Kiibouma'>Azrealrou_Kiibouma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrealrou_Kiibouma/pseuds/Azrealrou_Kiibouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of Kiibouma Oneshots I'm working on. Please drop prompts in the comments, SFW or NSFW , I'm bad at coming up with them. And I appreciate any writing tips you may have! I'm new to fanfic writing, any help is appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desperate while Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pantaslut">pantaslut</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kiibo gets into a situation while going on a camping trip with his best friend, Kokichi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiibo was, as he liked to believe, as close to a human male as possible. Well, maybe he was about to regret some of these features.</p><p>The two trudged through the woods, pitch black save for the flashlight Kokichi was carelessly swinging in his outstretched hand, the other closed firmly around Kiibo's hand. They walked on in silence, something Kiibo was grateful for, since he could freely direct his attention to a more pressing issue. 

Namely, his aching bladder, which was protesting against the continuous movement and simultaneously craving release. Of course, Kiibo was doing all he could to prevent Kokichi noticing what was going on, but all the same, his steps were shaky as he fought to keep up with the other boy, not wanting to be dragged.</p><p>Well, that was until he stumbled, and caught Kokichi's attention. That was the point where Kokichi decided things were way too quiet, and started up a conversation that Kiibo reluctantly accepted.</p><p>"Hey, Kiibs?" He asked innocently, still walking through the thick foliage with his torchlight shedding light on random things in range.</p><p>"W-what is it?" Kiibo asked, immediately inwardly cursing himself for how shaky he sounded.</p><p>"Are you scared?"</p><p>"N-no-"</p><p>"Why are you stuttering?" He cut across, turning round to stare at Kiibo, tilting his head to the side innocently. Kokichi seemed to be convinced that Kiibo had some secret fear of the dark.</p><p>"It-it's just... cold?"</p><p>Kokichi continued to look suspicious, but didn't press it. He took hold of Kiibo's hand again, spun round and continued on his way.</p><p>It was all Kiibo could do not to shove his hand between his legs right then, and his resolve was tested when he felt a short spurt of piss escape him. He whimpered quietly, but it was too much to hope that Kokichi would overlook this. He had already been on alert for any more signs of fear from the robot. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Kiibo, Kokichi didn't say anything. But Kokichi's pace seemed to quicken, and Kiibo bit back a groan while another shot of piss dampened the fabric around his crotch, but it was too dark to see that. Kiibo could feel that it was wet, though, and was uncomfortable, knowing how close he was to losing control. 

He'd never been this desperate before, and by the time he leaked for a third time, he recognized no reason to pretend nothing was wrong. <br/>
"K-Kokichi?" He whispered into the dark, slowing down and coming to a halt, shaking violently.</p><p>"Hm?" The purple haired boy hummed questioningly, turning round again and fixing Kiibo with a sharp eye, looking up and down his quivering body. "...You okay?"</p><p>"N-no, I- a<em>ahn</em>-"<br/>
He was cut off by a loud noise that he could not help, and he stuffed his hand between his shaking thighs; piss trickling down onto it before he managed to stop.</p><p>Realisation clouded Kokichi's searching face, but he didn't really know what to do. Instead, he just spoke in a surprisingly concerned voice. <br/>
"O-<em>oh</em>. Kiibo, you can- you can go, I didn't know-"</p><p>But again, Kokichi was interrupted by a soft squeak from Kiibo, and the white-haired boy sunk to the ground, both hands gripping his crotch in a desperate attempt to hold back the flood. <br/>
"I-I <em>can't</em>-"</p><p>Kokichi would usually have started relentlessly teasing the other boy for being so close to losing control, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that right now.<br/>
"...J-just go, Kiibs."</p><p>And even as Kokichi said it, piss started streaking down Kiibo's thighs, glinting in the torchlight.</p><p>For a while, the only sound was the splattering of piss as it hit the ground, forming a large puddle around him. Kokichi didn't even move back as the piss threatened to leak into his shoes, he was too focused on the other boy to care. And when the quiet sobs started echoing round the clearing, well, Kokichi couldn't help but drop to his knees and place a reassuring hand on Kiibo's shoulder, mumbling words of comfort that were barely audible through the other boy's crying. </p><p>"Don't cry, Kiibo.."</p><p>Kiibo looked up at him, tears still pouring down his pitiful face. Kokichi had never felt more sorry for the robot than then.<br/>
"Y-you must <em>-hic</em>- think I'm -<em>hic</em><em>-</em> awful..."</p><p>There was no denying the fact that Kiibo was ashamed of what he'd done- losing control, and in front of Kokichi, no less! What the other boy must think of him... which is why he was confused by why Kokichi wasn't just abandoning him here.</p><p>"You're okay, you didn't mean to..."<br/>
Kokichi was being uncharacteristically kind, but he'd rather die than admit the reason. In truth, Kokichi did like the robot, and seeing him in such a state of pure humiliation tore at his heart.</p><p>Eventually, Kiibo's sniffs subsided and Kokichi took hold of his upper arm, pulling him gently to his feet.  <br/>
"Here, you can take my spare clothes... it's the best I can do, you can't stay like this."</p><p>Kokichi rummaged around in his backpack for a few seconds, soon pulling out a white set of trousers- his own. He handed Kiibo them, who gratefully accepted this and put them over his shoulder, carrying them.</p><p>"T-thanks..."<br/>
He gave Kokichi a watery smile, which the other boy returned in full. As it happened, they were a few meters away from the campsite. So Kokichi left Kiibo there, and turned around, letting the other boy change.</p><p>It had been an eventful night, rather more than Kokichi had anticipated. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>p,please give me prompts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I dont gave any ideas- please throw some prompts at me, SFW or NSFW.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>